A Forgotten Love
by FallingDae
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have known each other since they were kids, they've loved each other since they were in Junior High, but when Sasuke had to leave for boarding school in another country, he had told Naruto hey would keep in contact. But he never did. What will happen when Sasuke shows up out of the blue at Naruto's school, right when Naruto gave up? SasuNaru fic. (not depressing!)
1. Chapter 1

A Forgotten Love

Chapter One/ Introduction

Snow drifted slowly down from the bleak sky, the large white puffs landing carelessly onto the earth below. The blond boy stuck out his tongue and tilted his head towards the sky, waiting, and then giggling when one of the flakes landed in his eye instead. He rubbed at his watery eye before bending down and grabbing a hand full of snow, flinging his arms out above his head and letting the snow cascade onto his body before falling backwards into the fluff and proceeding to make a snow angel. But then he heard something; it was the familiar creak of the park swing. Getting up, the boy crunched through the snow and around a mass of trees, ending up at the center of the park, directly in front of the swing set.

A certain raven haired boy lazily sat in one of the cold swings, not bothering to actually move his legs but rather let them hang and remained still, the only time he moved was when the icy wind blew his light body back and forth. The blond boy curiously approached the other, who had a far away look in his eye as he stared at the footprints in the snow beneath the swing.

"What are you doing?" the blond asked, his voice like a jingling bell. The raven boy's gaze slowly moved up to meet the other's, who stood a few feet in front of him.

"Nothing." He replied, uninterested.

"Well, you should be doing something." The blond placed his hands on his hips, but a smile was still stretched across his face.

"But I don't want to do anything." The raven stood from his swing only to walk around to the other side and sit back down so that only his back faced the intruding boy. The blond seemed taken aback, his smile was replaced with a confused look as if he couldn't comprehend the idea that a kid wouldn't want to do something.

"Isn't that boring?" he asked the boy's back.

"I'm used to it." The blond stuck out his bottom lip and moved around the swing so that he was facing the other boy once again.

"But you shouldn't be used to it," he complained, but when no reply came from the raven, he had to think about what to say next. "Well, what if you did something fun with me?" he suggested, at this, the raven's head lifted and his eyes glistened ever so slightly with interest.

"Fun, with you?" the raven asked cautiously, as if he hadn't quite heard the other the first time. The blond nodded eagerly, his smile returning. "Like what?" he pondered.

"Oh!" the blond waved his arms in the air, happy that he got the other interested, "We could go sledding or make snow forts and snowmen," he began to jump up and down excitedly, "oh oh and we can even have a snowball fight!" the blond bent over to scoop up a handful of snow and began molding it into a ball as if to show the raven what he meant. But when he looked up at the other boy on the swing, his smile faded once again. The raven's face was contorted in a deep frown, almost a look of disgust even. He shook his head and stood up from the swing.

"That does not sound fun." With that, the boy began to walk away. The blond dropped his pile of snow and looked after the other boy with a sad face, like he had just lost a competition and wouldn't be getting his prize. He stood their, the snow falling around him now making him feel cold, his feet were wet and soaked through his shoes, his fingers were numb, his nose was red and his eyes were glossy with tears that threatened to fall. The raven-haired boy was almost out of sight when the blond finally took a step forward and croaked out, "W-wait!" The raven faltered in his steps and turned his head to look back at the seemingly pitiful blond who was stumbling through the snow to get to him as fast as his short legs could carry him. The raven would have kept walking if it weren't for the sight of the other boy, his face flushed as he puffed out air, a few tears streaking down his chubby cheeks. "D-don't go." He pleaded, clasping his cold hands together almost as if he was praying.

"Why not?" the raven asked bluntly, he had no clue as to why he was still even there, let alone why the other boy wanted him to stay in the freezing outdoors. The blond opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out, he tried again but he couldn't find the words, the third time the only thing that came from his throat was a disgruntled wine. "Tch." The raven turned and continued on his way, but a small hand grasped his shoulder and roughly turned him back around to his surprise. The blond stomped his foot in agitation and puffed out his cheeks.

"Wait a minute and let me think!" the raven was once again taken aback by the blond boy and how he could change moods so fast, but more so of how he could care so much for the raven with only having knowing him for ten minutes. Still though, the raven waited and watched the blonde's face as it switched from agitation to confusion to musing to sadness then to agitation again and finally to happiness, the blond opened his mouth to speak. "Okay, so you don't want to play." A small grin played around the blonde's lips. The raven raised an eyebrow,

"I don't want to do anything." He stated.

"But there is a reason why you came here." The raven blinked and looked up at the bleary sky, the blond had to have been right; there must be some reason as to why he had come all the way to the park when he hated the cold.

"…I guess." The smile grew on the blonde's face when he replied.

"And that's because you're lonely." The raven scowled at this, which made the blonde giggle and press a finger between the raven's eyes, smoothing out the lines that appeared there when he scowled. "But," he continued, his voice now soft, "You don't have to be lonely, because I'll keep you company." The blonde's face stretched into a wide gleaming grin that reached all the way to his ears. The raven's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a light pink before he shook his head and abruptly took a step forward shoving the blond roughly against the shoulders and knocking him back into the snow. The boy landed with an "oof!" and looked up, shocked and uncertain at the raven who merely glared at him for a split second before turning and leaving, deciding that the blond didn't deserve his presence anymore.

The blond sat in the snow, unmoving, and watched as the raven walked away, his shoulders hunched in anger. The snow began to melt beneath him and soak into his pants making him cold and uncomfortable. He stood and tried to leave as well, to go in the opposite direction of the raven, thinking that he had tried and now he will never have to meet that complicated boy again. But his feet wouldn't move. And his eyes wouldn't leave the receding form of the raven-haired boy. With a hitch in his breath, he began crying, like a pool of tears was unlatched to come flooding out of his eyes and down his cheeks then to the snow below. He cried, loudly.

The raven stopped once again and sighed when he heard the wining of the childish boy behind him. Without looking though, he continued to walk, but as each wine met his ears his feet became heavier and the snow seemed to get thicker until he wasn't moving forward at all. And with a groan, he looked back. His eyes went wide and his stomach flipped, creating a queasy feeling. He didn't like what he saw. The blond boy standing by himself, soaking wet, shivering, and bawling. His hands were in fists beneath his eyes as tears gushed out and sobs came from his open, down turned, mouth. The raven had planned to keep walking, to go home and get warm, to sit in his dark room by himself and do nothing all day and all night, never having another conversation with this idiotic blond boy again. But that didn't happen. The raven, against his will and initial plan, launched forward and rapped himself around the blond, knocking them both to the ground. The raven held the blond to himself as he sat up on his knees, shoving his face into the crook of the smaller boy's neck and tightly squeezing him. The blond hiccupped and wiped his nose on the other's shoulder, grasping at the raven's coat with his hands.

When his sobs finally ceased to sniffles, the raven loosened his hold and leaned back to look at the blond who rubbed at his red eyes. The raven didn't think about what to say, he didn't know if there was anything he _should_ say, instead he just said what he felt was right. Taking the other boy's hand they stood up, the raven tucked both their freezing hands into his coat pocket and turned to look at the blond, "Do you want to come over to my house?" A grin dawned on the blonde's face as he wiped the remaining tears away.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>The blonde scowled at the gateway that was soon to separate him and his lover. His gaze intensified the longer he stared at it, as if he was hoping to melt the thing just with the burning heat of his gaze. Beside him a certain raven chuckled, but the blond did not relinquish his gaze. "Dobe, stop glaring over there, you're making the airport attendee nervous." The blonde blinked, his scowl dissolving and his gaze turned to the poor man standing a few feet away from the gate, sweat beading on his bald head as he clasped his hands in front himself nervously. The blonde grinned at the man apologetically before turning to the raven and sticking his lips out in a pout. The raven gave a forced, almost torturous laugh as he brought the blonde in for what seemed like the hundredth hug. But the blond teen didn't mind, instead he drunk in as much of the other as he could, reveling in the feel and the very smell of the other.<p>

"Boys, it's time to go." The raven's father announced from behind the two interlocked lovers. They unwillingly released each other and took a step away so they wouldn't be tempted to dive in for another hug.

"I promise I'll come see you every holiday." The raven grinned optimistically.

"You better, and I'll be waiting." The blonde smiled back as the other was dragged away by his father and practically shoved through the gate. The last the blond heard from his lover was a desperate call that echoed through the airport, "I love you!"

But the blond never heard from his lover again.

And every holiday he would wait for his return.

But the raven never came.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand there's the first chapter! So this is my first fic in like half a year, I had to stop uploading fics so I could focus on my studies in college but now I'm baaack! So this is a new Sasunaru story, no I will not be referring to Sasuke and Naruto as the blond and the raven for the whole story, that was just for this introduction. I wrote it like this to give you guys the back story and see how you like it. At the beginning they're both like seven or eight years old and in the second part when they're at the airport, they're both like thirteen or fourteen because they're only in Junior High. Don't worry this fic is not depressing at all, it's actually going to be quite funny. Well at least I plan on it being that way, but let me know what you guys think of it so far! Any suggestions for the actually layout? I love hearing from youuuu! Thanks!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, any of it's shows, mangas, movies, stories, or characters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hey Naruto, after school do you want to go buy that new video game? Naruto? Naruuutooooo!" Kiba waved his hand in front of his best friend's face, Naruto blinked, eyes focusing in on the brown haired dog lover.

"What?" he asked,

"Geez Naruto! You've been doing that all morning, when are you going to wake up?" Just then a certain pinkette walked up behind the dog lover and smacked him in the back of his head with her magazine.

"Oh shut up Kiba, you're annoying me." She stated calmly as she took her seat next to Naruto.

"What!" Kiba exclaimed, "You just got here!"

"My point exactly." Sakura took a bite out her sandwich and chewed it thoughtfully, Kiba quirked an eyebrow and pushed out his lips, not quite getting what she said. Naruto laughed at his friends and spooned some more pudding into his mouth; thankful that the school cafeteria served at least one thing he loved, even if it wasn't ramen. The three friends continued to eat their lunch in peace, every few minutes another member of their party showing up.

"I can't wait for prom!" Ino said cheerfully as she set her tray of food down, which immediately caught the eye of Choji who quickly reached over Shikamaru to snatch a few of her fries. But Ino knew the chubby boy all too well and slapped his hand, making him spill the fries before they made it to his mouth.

"The prom still isn't for another month, blondie." Temari chided as her and her siblings were the last to join the table. Kankuro gave a not too subtle wink at Hinata when he slid into place across the table from her. Hinata's cheeks tinted pink but she leaned into Kiba as if for protection. Kiba, missing this exchange, looked down at his girlfriend quizzically.

"All the more time left to get excited about it!" Ino clapped her hands together, "Now, who wants to be the lucky man to take the fabulous me?" The table went deathly silent then, the boys looking at one another with wide eyes, no one dared to say a word. Ino fumed, grabbed her tray once again and stomped off, swinging her hips as she went. The table erupted in laughter at the girl's desperateness.

"Oh Ino," Sakura shook her head, "She does this every year and only ends up embarrassing herself."

"Oh like you're one to talk." Kankuro said, "Remember last year?"

"Shut it Kankuro!" Sakura warned as she pointed her fork at the senior who held up his hands in surrender.

The bell chimed all too soon and the gang, minus Ino, picked themselves up from the table and scurried on to their next classes. Naruto grabbed the books he needed from his locker and shut the door, jumping when the pinkette was just on the other side.

"God Sakura! You scared me!" The pinkette smiled evilly,

"I know." Naruto rolled his eyes and the two began their walk down the hallway, they both were in the same class and often walked together. "So," Sakura began, "You've been pretty out of it today Naruto, how come?" The boy was quiet, his gaze moving downwards to stare at the ground.

"Today's the fifteenth." Was all he said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah? s-oh." Sakura stopped walking, understanding what the other meant. "Four years huh?"

"Yeah." Naruto said, but continued to walk. Sakura jogged the next few steps to catch up to him.

"I thought you'd finally gotten over that Naruto?" She didn't want to be mean to her friend, but she'd known Naruto ever since freshmen year and when she met him he was a mess. He was always crying and depressed about his boyfriend suddenly leaving and not contacting him. She had been with him every year on the fifteenth of November, the supposed day that Naruto and his mystery lover had become a couple. Last year was probably the hardest, because it was the year that she had convinced Naruto to give up on the jerk. Since then it had been hard, Naruto was finally happy but he would never go on dates, she got him to go to a group date once, even paired him with a nice guy, but he hadn't paid any attention to the man and left half way through. Deep wounds take the longest to heal, and Naruto's was very deep.

The rest of the afternoon classes seemed to drag on forever, Naruto honestly tried to forget about what the meaning of November fifteenth meant to him, he even agreed to go with Kiba after school, but whenever he was alone, even for just a minute, his mind would slip back to the raven haired boy, eyes glittering as he had asked him to be his over a bowl of ramen. How gentle he was with Naruto, the way his arm would always snake around Naruto's waist and-NO! Naruto shook his head, stuffing the rest of his sweaty gym clothes into his bag. Slinging the thing over his shoulder, he rushed out of the gymnasium and to his own locker. School was finally over and the hallway was filled with teenagers packing their bags and talking to one another.

Naruto shoved his heavy books into his already full bag, when Ino bounded up to Naruto.

"Guess what, guess what!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Whoah, calm down girl." Sakura said as she walked up to the pair. Next to Naruto, Shikamaru sighed as he opened his neighboring locker.

"Shut up Sakura, you're going to be stoked about this too!"

"Well what is it?" Naruto asked as he maneuvered his pencil case into his bulging bag.

"There's this really hot guy that was talking to the principal,"

"So?" Sakura placed a hand on her hip.

"I mean he was REALLY hot, so I stopped to listen in on them and they said something about him coming to our school and he'll be in our grade!" She gave a high-pitched squeal, which made Shikamaru groan and slam his forehead against his locker door.

"My ear drums!" Temari walked up to the small group, Naruto tried zipping his bag up but the bulge in it was too big. Getting on his knees, he leaned into the bag and tried the zipper again, only half listening to the conversation at hand. "What are you screaming about Ino?" Temari still rubbed at her ear.

"There's this really hot guy that's going to be in my grade!"

"Oh? What does he look like?" Temari inquired, "I'm not really into younger guys but I'll make an exception if he's really hot."

"He's tall with broad shoulders, deep black eyes, and from what I could tell he had some chiseled abs too, oh and that thick black hair, actually it was so black it even looked kind of blue." Naruto's zipper broke. He looked up at the girls above him,

"What did you say?" His lips were trembling; it couldn't actually be him could it?

"Huh? What do you mean?" No, there's no way it could be, there's any number of guys out there with blackish bluish hair.

"N-nothing, never mind." Giving up on his bag, Naruto scooped it into his arms and closed his locker door with his foot. The group walked out the building, Shikamaru separating off from them and going towards the buses. "Ino are you going home with Sakura again?" Naruto asked,

"Yeah, we got a group project to work on in Anatomy." Naruto threw his backpack into the bed of his old pick up truck that his uncle Jaraya had gotten for him. He was unlocking the car door when Ino squealed in his ear. "There, there! Naruto look! That's the hot guy!" Naruto turned in the direction Ino was pointing and saw nothing but a bunch of cars.

"What are you talking about? I don't see him." Ino growled,

"He's between some cars- there! There he is, by that mustang!" Naruto spotted the sleek car and in turn the tall guy who was unlocking it. His eyes widened, that hair, it was so much like _his_, the style was the same too. The blond pushed passed Ino and came around the bed of his truck to get a better look. But the guy wouldn't turn around for Naruto to see his face. Then, driven by some unknown force maybe, the raven turned around and looked straight at the blond. Naruto took in a sharp breath, there's no mistaking it, it was _his _raven.

Naruto's heart stopped.

And then it started pounding in his chest.

His breath hitched and his eyes were locked onto his raven.

His feet moved by themselves.

Though his mind was like silly putty, his body knew what to do.

You could say he had a connection with the raven.

A connection that brought the two together like magnets.

It was to the point where he didn't have to think about moving towards the raven, his body would naturally take him there.

He saw nothing but his raven.

But then something slammed into him and sent him sprawling into the cement.

Naruto stared at the gray cement that his nose was ground into. He tried to get up but a sharp pain in his back persuaded him to not do so. He heard Sakura holler behind him and then the sound of a car door open and someone else yelled his name but was closer. "Naruto! Are you okay?" It was Kankuro.

"Kankuro!"

"Ow! What the hell Sakura?"

"What do you mean 'what the hell' you dumbass? You fucking ran over Naruto!"

"He didn't run over him, he only hit him."

"Same difference Gaara! Naruto are you alright?" Sakura gently rolled Naruto over, but the boy yelled out in pain causing her to flinch before gasping. "Oh my God, there's so much blood. Wait, Naruto? Naruto!" The blonde's eyelids grew heavy, he tried to stay awake, but the blackness pulled him under and his body went limp. "Ino call an ambulance!"

* * *

><p>Sleet streaked down the windowpanes of the cold house. Behind the thick gray clouds the sun must have been setting for the house grew darker by the minute. The raven squinted into the black cabinet, giving an annoyed grunt when he couldn't find what he was looking for. "Are you sure they're in here?"<p>

"Yup. Just keep looking." The blonde lit a match and held it to the stove eye, pleased when the gas lit and began generating heat on the small surface. Placing the pot of stiff noodles on top of it, he covered it with a lid and turned to see the raven pulling out a box from under the sink. Slamming the door closed with his foot, he set the cardboard box on the kitchen counter, on one side of it read 'candles'.

"Here ya go." The blonde handed the raven a steaming bowl of ramen, the raven scowled at it.

"I told you I don't eat that stuff." The blonde pouted.

"Well, would you eat it if I fed it to you?" The raven quirked an eyebrow.

"Maybe." The blonde giggled and set the second bowl aside, moving a candle closer to the couch where the raven lounged, he brought over a blanket and sat himself in the raven's lap, pulling the blanket over their lower bodies. Taking a bunch of ramen in his chopsticks, he held it up to the other's mouth. The raven slightly scowled, but opened his mouth nonetheless and chewed the tangy noodles. The blonde smiled and took a bite for himself, slurping up the noodles. But one noodle was too long and hung from his chin, the raven chuckled and bent his head down slurping the other end of the noodle into his mouth all the way until the blonde's lips were centimeters from his own. The blonde blushed a deep rosy red, that look only made the raven close the gap.

The kiss was brief but it was there. And there was a reason for it. "Naruto." The raven spoke after a quiet moment. The light from the candles made the blonde look like he was glowing which only enhanced the color on his cheeks, the blonde looked up.

"Yes?"

"I...Love you." Though the blonde was shocked to hear it come from the stubborn raven, he didn't need to think about how to reply.

"I love you too."

Though the ramen was left to go cold, the two young, new lovers stayed warm throughout the rest of the night.

**Don't worry I didn't skip the sex scene, you have to remember the two are like twelve when this is happening, well the last part at least, cuz it was a flash back in case you didn't get that. In this story Naruto and Sasuke actually have never gone all the way, so you aren't missing anything and don't worry I do intend for there to be sex. That's why it's rated M. ;) Check back soon!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, any of it's shows, mangas, movies, stories, or characters.**


End file.
